


Stargayzing

by AnxiousBabyNightmare



Series: Prompts from Tumblr [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Illnesses, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousBabyNightmare/pseuds/AnxiousBabyNightmare
Summary: Logan had been looking forward to the star show for weeks now, but poor luck and a sick younger brother means he'll have to miss it. But will Virgil take this lying down?





	Stargayzing

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt, I had to use the phrase: Is it that obvious? (Said quietly)

“I’m sorry Logan, but you can’t go tonight.”

“But I’ve been planning to go to the star show for weeks, how come Roman can go out tonight but I-”

“It’s important for Roman to go to rehearsals Logan, you know that, and I’ve got to do a shift at work. I know it’s not fair and I really am sorry, but Virgil needs someone to stay and look after him.”

Logan gulped, averting his gaze from Patton. His brother Virgil had always been a sickly child, and with such a weak immune system even a cold could keep him bed-ridden. He let out a sigh.

“Your right. Don’t worry I’ll look after him.”

Patton smiled warmly at his younger brother. “Thank-you Logan. I promise to make it up to you.”

* * *

Later that night Logan went to Virgil’s room, only to discover that he wasn’t in bed. He calmly searched the top floor, then, when that did not yield results, he frantically searched the ground floor. He was about to phone Patton when he heard the revving of an engine.

As he entered the garage he found Virgil, hotwiring the spare car.

“What are you doing???” Logan hissed.

“Look I’m bored as hell and the star show actually sounds kinda cool. Patton took the keys with him though to stop us from leaving so I hotwired-”

“You’re ill though we can’t just-“

“I’m not THAT ill.” Virgil argued back “You know Patton, a single sneeze and you get the week off school. Plus there are plenty of blankets in the back, and if you can go to the kitchen we can bring some hot soup with us as well.”

“How did you even hear about the star show?”

“I was on the top of the stairs when you were talking to Patton.”

Logan looked on at Virgil, a hint of concern etched on his face.

“It’s not that big of a deal dude.” Virgil sighed “Can we just have some fun?”

He paused for a moment before responding “Thanks, Virgil.”

“Just go get the soup nerd” Virgil huffed. As soon as his brother left he let out a string of coughs that he had been holding in.

* * *

Logan turned off the ignition as they returned to the garage after the show. Whereas Virgil started to take off his seatbelt and turned to leave, Logan instead stared out through the front window.

“Logan is everything okay?”

“You are actually quite ill, aren’t you Virgil?”

Silence

**“Is it that obvious?” Virgil said quietly.**

Logan bowed his head, resting it against the steering wheel. “I knew it, we shouldn’t have gone.”

Virgil’s eyes widened in shock “Woah hey, you enjoyed yourself though, right?”

“No! I was too worried about you being safe to enjoy it.” Logan sobbed. Virgil stared down sheepishly “And don’t start blaming yourself for that. You always think our needs come first, you don’t stop to think that maybe we like putting your needs above our own too.”

“Logan…”

“You’re my baby brother!” Logan said, his voice warbly as he attempted to hold back the tears. “Of course, I want you to be happy and safe, but I was greedy tonight. I’m so sorry Virgil.”

“You weren’t greedy, I practically forced this upon you!” Virgil countered, the panic of seeing his usually stoic brother breaking down rising in him “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I should have learnt a long time ago that you all really care about me, that I’m not some burden you take care of out of pity. My mind just doesn’t want me to let those feelings go.”

Logan turned to Virgil. He placed one hand onto Virgil’s cheek, stroking it gently. The other he used to hold Virgil’s own hand, which was shaking in fear. “You’re not alone Virgil, you’re not a burden either. When your mind tries to get the better of you let us know. That way we can fight it together, okay?”

“…okay.” Virgil nodded, he looked up at Logan “You did have some fun at the star show though?”

“…yeah I did.” He responded sheepishly.

“I’m certainly glad you had fun tonight.” A cold voice echoed through the garage. The two turned to see a fuming Patton, tapping his foot at the entrance to the house “Because that’s the only fun you’re going to have for a while.”

“…crap.”


End file.
